Confession
by HYERA 411
Summary: NO Summary! YeWook! *males buat, gomen*


**CONFESSION**

-Hyera's Present-

Main Cast :: Kim Yesung – Kim Ryeowook.

It's YEWOOK time!

Genre :: Comedy-Romance!

Rate :: Teen

Disclaimer :: Hye hanya punya hak atas cerita.

Warning :: Oneshoot! SHONEN-AI! AU! DLDR! Have fun!

.

 **_Happy Reading**

.

 _"_ _Menurut hyung, Aku seperti apa_ _?" Sebuah pertanyaan polos mengawali pagi hari yang tenang._

 _"_ _Kenapa emang?" Sahutnya_ _, sedikit tidak mengerti._

 _"_ _Sudah_ _,_ _jawab_ _saja!"_

 _"_ _Menurutku… kau adalah dongsaeng termanis yang sangat kusayangi._ _"_

 _Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang hampir ingin menangis._ _Bukankah jawaban singkat itu sudah membuktikan bagaimana Yesung menyayanginya? I_ _a_ _langsung me_ _langkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan namja yang kini hanya bisa terbengong tidak mengerti._

Ħ

 **_RYEOWOOK POV**

Hah~ sulit ya, mencintai seorang _namja_ yang merupakan _partner_ kerjamu. Dan lagi, kau seorang _namja_. Itu sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. Aku mengakui persepsi itu, tapi aku sendiri terjebak dalam persepsi itu.

Aku Kim Ryeowook entah sejak kapan menatap seorang Kim Jongwoon dengan pandangan lain. Bersikap cukup aneh ketika hanya berdua yang bisa dibilang cukup sering karena kami teman sekamar.

Jujur saja, awalnya hanya sebatas kagum dengan suaranya. Dan ketika kami semakin dekat, aku mulai merasa wajahnya tampan. Tidak sepertiku yang menurut beberapa orang lebih terlihat manis dibandingkan tampan. _–Aku sedikit kesal sebenarnya…tapi tak apalah._

Dan cukup sering aku menceritakan keluhanku padanya sampai aku merasa ia orang yang baik, cukup bijak dan perhatian. Walaupun terkadang terlihat konyol dan tidak jelas. Aku mengagumi suaranya, menyukai sikapnya, dan mencintainya entah sejak kapan.

Tapi pertanyaanku beberapa hari yang lalu, telah membuktikan kalau aku hanya seorang _dongsaeng_ untuknya. Aku sadar, aku tidak boleh berharap lebih. Karena belum tentu Jongwoon _hyung_ sepertiku, menyukai seorang _namja_. Apa kau berharap aku melupakan perasaan ini? Akupun ingin seperti itu, tapi sayangnya… perasaan itu sudah terlalu lama kusimpan.

Sehingga sulit bagiku untuk membuangnya.

Memperjuangkannya? Aku ingin, tapi aku tidak begitu yakin. Ini begitu membingungkan. Dan aku malas memikirkan hal-hal yang membingungkan.

"Ryeowookie!"

Ah, dia memanggilku. Aku harus bersikap bagaimana? Semenjak hari tiu, aku selalu menghindarinya. Entah pura-pura menjawab telepon, pergi ke kamar mandi, pergi karena ada urusan, dan lain-lainnya. Yang anehnya, hari ini aku tidak bisa membuat alasan apapun untuk menghindarinya.

Bisa saja ia menanyakan tentang sikap anehku beberapa hari lalu 'kan? Dan tidak mungkin aku menjawab _'Kenapa hyung menganggapku adik padahal aku sudah lama mencintai hyung?'_

Jika seperti itu, aku bukan hanya menjawab sebuah pertanyaan tapi melontarkan sebuah pernyataan untuknya. Aku benar-benar bingung!

"Kau kenapa sih? Belakangan ini kau mengacuhkanku, dan saat kupanggil kau hanya diam." Ucapnya dengan penuh keheranan. Ia melangkah semakin dekat lalu menyentuh pundakku, "Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Kau ingin aku bagaimana, _hyung_? Aku baik-baik saja." Balasku acuh.

Aku tidak bisa langsung melupakan perasaanku padanya. Aku tidak tahu apakah mempertahankan perasaan merupakan pilihan terbaik atau melupakan perasaan justru yang terbaik. Aku belum terlalu siap dengan resiko yang akan kuterima jika salah satu opsion itu benar.

Jika aku mempertahankan, apa karirku dan Jongwoon hyung bersama Super Junior akan baik-baik saja? Dan jika aku melupakannya, apa aku bisa bersikap lebih normal saat bersamanya? Apa aku akan merasa lebih baik?

Aku tidak tahu! karena itulah aku memilih bersikap acuh, untuk meminimalisir perasaanku padanya. Mungkin pilihan ini berada diantara kedua opsion tadi, aku akan mencoba hanya terlihat kagum.

Ya, perasaan kagum terhadap rekan kerja. Tidak aneh, 'kan?

"Apa ucapanku salah?"

"Ucapan mana yang _hyung_ maksud?"

"Ketika aku mengatakan kalau kau adalah _dongsaeng_ yang manis. Apa kau tidak suka jika aku mengatakan kau manis?"

"Tidak, itu bukan suatu kesalahan. Itu adalah pendapat _hyung_ untukku, dan aku menghargai itu." Jawabku setenang mungkin.

Ya, itu memang bukan kesalahan. Tapi karena dorongan perasaan yang kumiliki, membuatku tak senang dengan jawaban itu.

Lalu, kami terdiam. Kuputuskan untuk memasak sesuatu. Aku masih diliputi dengan rasa tidak yakin akan keputusanku saat ini. Jadi kurasa, aku akan memasak masakan yang mudah saja. Kubuka lemari es dan melihat bahan-bahan yang ada. Lalu setelahnya, aku mendengus. Kosong! Tidak ada bahan-bahan yang bisa kupakai untuk memasak.

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Jungsoo _hyung_ menyuruhku belanja bulanan hari ini." Gumamku, kututup kembali lemari es itu lalu berjalan memasuki kamar. Mengganti baju lalu kembali ke dapur. Mengambil uang dan daftar belanja yang ditinggalkan Jungsoo _hyung_ pagi ini.

"Kau mau ke supermarket 'kan? Aku boleh mengantarmu?"

"Ya." Balasku singkat.

Ħ

Saat ini, kami berada di sebuah kedai ice cream. Ini bukan kemauanku, tapi aku tidak bisa menolak apapun yang berhubungan dengan ice cream.

"Pesan saja apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku yang traktir." Ucapnya.

Kubalas dengan anggukan semangat. Aku sangat menyukai ice cream. Mereka benda dingin yang manis! Selalu dapat menenangkan diriku! Walau hanya sesaat tapi cukup menyenangkan.

Aku cukup bisa melupakan kesedihanku ketika memakan ice cream.

Tak lama kemudian, pelayan mengantarkan ice cream pesanan kami yang bisa dibilang cukup banyak. Semua ice cream itu milikku. Yesung _hyung_ hanya memesan satu coffee cream favoritnya.

Ketika aku tengah asyik memakan ice creamku, ia bertanya, "Apa ada seseorang yang sedang kau sukai, Ryeowookie?"

"–Uhuuk!?" Aku langsung tersedak saking terkejutnya.

"Hei! Hati-hati memakannya!" Ia menepuk pundakku dengan lembut, disertai tawa ringan.

Apa maksudnya bertanya seperti itu? Untuk apa? Aku tidak langsung menjawab, memilih diam dan sedikit menatapnya tidak mengerti. Seseorang yang kusukai? Kau, _hyung_! Dan bukan sekedar suka, tapi cinta!

Tidak mungkin aku menjawab itu!

"Memang kenapa, _hyung_?"

Ia meminum coffe creamnya kemudian bertopang dagu. Menatapku begitu dalam hingga membuatku salah tingkah. Tatapannya yang cukup dekat membuat pipiku merona merah.

"Ke-kenapa menatapku seperti itu, _hyung_?"

Ia menggerakkan tangannya keatas kepalaku lalu mengacak pelan surai kecoklatanku. Tersenyum tipis padaku, "Aku menyukaimu, Ryeowookie!"

"EHHH?!" Ingatkan aku mengunjungi THT! Telingaku pasti salah dengar!

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Ryeowookie! Aku menyukaimu!"

Lagi-lagi yang kudengar ia berkata menyukaiku. Oke, Ryeowookie! Saatnya bangun dari mimpi menyedihkanmu! Hadapi kenyataan! Tak mungkin Yesung _hyung_ berkata seperti itu! aku salah dengar!

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tubuhku langsung membeku seketika. Pernyataannya yang terakhir, kenapa terasa nyata? Apa ia memang berkata seperti itu?

" _Hy-hyung_ … Aku tidak menyukai candaanmu itu…" Lirihku.

"Aku serius, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku!"

Yesung _hyung_ benar-benar mengucapkannya. Tatapan matanya, aku bisa melihat kesungguhannya. Tatapan tajam namun lembut, apalagi yang kuragukan? Ia sudah menyatakannya, kenapa aku seakan enggan membalas?

"Kau _dongsaeng_ -ku yang manis, partner kerjaku yang menggemaskan. Seseorang yang sangat kucintai. Kau spesial buatku, Ryeowookie!" Ucapnya.

Bisakah aku menerima ini? Aku memang memiliki perasaan kepada Yesung hyung. Dan Yesung hyung membalas perasaanku. Tapi, jika kami memiliki hubungan spesial, bagaimana publik menatap kami?

"Mianhae, hyung. Aku...

.

.

.

.

.

...bingung..."

.

.

.

...FIN ?

* * *

Ciao~~

Hye kembali dengan YeWook FF yang iseng dibuat. Jadi, terima aja sama endingnya yaa! ^^

untuk kedepannya, Hye akan mencoba melanjutkan cerita-cerita yewook disini.

.

.

.

 **_Hye**


End file.
